kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Prinz Eugen
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = これがニホンの新年、『オショウ・ガ・ツー』なのか…！ カドマ・ツーも、独特で素敵かも…！ |NewYear2015_EN = This is a Japanese new year. There are "2 Priests"...! Kadoma-2, too, is unique and wonderful...! |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = お正月 (Oshougatsu, New Years) mixed up with 和尚が２ (Oshou ga 2, 2 priests), 門松　(Kadomatsu, New Years decoration) mixed up with 門真２ (Kadoma 2, 2nd Kadoma city) Same as New Year 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 今日は素敵な日ですね。アドミラールさん、いつもありがとう、えへへへ。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Today is a wonderful day! Good work as usual, Admiral-san! Ehehe |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = これが日本の文化、セッツ・ブーン！この豆を、長門に投げればいいの？……えいっ！ああっ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = So this is Japan's culture, Setsubun! I throw this bean at Nagato, right? Hyah! Oh?! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = She mixed up Nagata Shrine (長田) with Nagato (長門） From Setsubun 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 今日は素敵な日ですね。アドミラールさん、いつもありがとう、えへへへ。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Today is a wonderful day! Good work as usual, Admiral! Ehehe. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary }} Character Personality * Cute and very cheerful. Her lines contain a lot of German words. * In fiction, Prinz Eugen is depicted as Bismarck's little sister. Notes * Humikane Shimada's commentary from Twitter on November 13th, 2014 reveal the follow design details: ** She looks like Bismarck because the British mistook her for Bismarck. Hence, the turrets, bridge, & so forth are all more or less modeled after Bismarck. ** Her basic form's patterns are a reference to the DKM standard Baltic camouflage. ** Her remodel patterns are a reference to the camouflage after the [[wikipedia:Channel_Dash|Channel Dash, or Operation Cerberus]]. ** There's a Prinz Eugen patch beneath her shoulder pad's iron cross. * When displayed in the PvP team roster, only 'Prinz' will show up. This may be due to the space between the two words ('Prinz' & 'Eugen') being recognized as a name split. * Reward from Fall 2014 Event E-3. *Fall 2015 Event E-4 M node Drop. *Winter 2016 Event E-3 S, T node Drop. *Fall 2016 Event E-4 Drop *Summer 2017 E-7 Drop Trivia * Her name translates to 'Prince Eugene', referring to Prince Eugene of Savoy, one of the most important Field Marshals in the history of the Austrian military. He served the Habsburg Monarchy during the late 17th & early 18th century. ** Eugene is derived from the Greek word ευγενης (eugenēs), or 'noble', with the literal meaning of "well-born". * Sortied with Bismarck during Bismarck's first & only operation, Operation Rheinübung. * One of the Kriegsmarine ships who survived World War II. * She was acquired for service in the US Navy for a short time & listed as an unclassified miscellaneous vessel (USS Prince Eugen) with the hull number IX-300 to prevent the Soviet Union from acquiring her. * One of the many participants in Operation Crossroads. ** After both nuclear tests, she was towed to Kwajalein Atoll on July 25, 1946 & eventually partially capsized in shallow waters due to an unrepaired leak on December 22nd, 1946. **Part of her wreck is still visible above water. **Diveable. * Prinz Eugen's artist describes her as compact version of Bismarck, as mentioned in his twitter status. * A larger version of her coat of arms, as seen on her left arm sleeve, can be seen here. * Her damaged CG may be reference to damage she sustained in Norway after being torpedoed by the British submarine HMS Trident. ** The torpedo struck the ship in the stern, causing serious damage and rendering the ship unmaneuverable. ** On her own power she managed to reach Trondheim and from there to was towed to Lofjord, where, over the next few months, emergency repairs were effected. ** Her entire stern was cut away and plated over and two jury-rigged rudders, operated manually via capstans, were installed. CG Comment by Illustrator Category:Kriegsmarine Vessels Category:World War II Survivors Category:Heavy Cruisers Category:Admiral Hipper Class